No longer alone
by Lizard C. Queen
Summary: Just a simple story I got inspired to write after watching the episode of "Lisa's date with disteny". Lisa / Nelson Oneshot.


**Hi everyone ! I am actually a big fan of the simpsons, and I am very opsessed with reading any fanfic I find about them. I don't see it as a show, but as a real family who is living with me in my house. I always wanted to write something about them. The problem is that being the lazy girl I am, I update very very very slowly. Anyway, this is my first oneshot about the simpsons. It's a Lisa and Nelson pairing, because I think that these two are really cute together**

 **Please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell what do you think. I hope you'll like my story )**

* * *

 **No longer alone**

He opened his eyes in a dark room. He woke up pretty early, which wasn't one of his habits. He turned to the other side to find a sleeping pretty lady, resting next to him in the bed.

Her hot breath tickeled his face as he shifted his weight to get near her. He looked at her peaceful face and a smile was drawed on his lips…

He met her when he was eight. She was the new kid in the school. The teacher's pet, a little nerd, and he didn't pay her any attention. He bullied her brother a lot of times and he remembered how she was always mad at him for doing so. He barely listened to her, but for some reason she didn't want to stop blaming him and advising him even if she knew that he wouldn't care.

She was a goodie-two-shoes and only cared about doing the right thing, not like the other girls. Other girls were adventurous and their company was a lot of fun, but not her.

However, the relationship between him and her changed when he was in fourth grade. He was considered as the aggressive, dangerous bully. Kids and even some adults were scared from him, and no one dared to step in his way…exept her.

She wasn't scared from him, and she dared to speak her mind in front of him. She saw in him something that no one noticed, she managed to get to his good side. She believed in him and she was sure that behind his tough appearance existed a pure soul.

She trusted him, something he never expected from anyone. He felt there's something in her that attratcts him. She was different from the other girls. She wasn't interested in clothing, accessories or cute boys. She only cared for her studies, the environment, the animals and helping the other people. She was very attached to her morals and believes, and that was the reason that made her lonely, without any friend. She refused to change her personality for the sake of someone else. He was admiring her for that, for her strengh and confidance.

She made him go with her to a field during a hot night. It was the first time that anyone invites him somewhere, but he saw that she was so happy and proud to be with him. She was talking about a lot of things, but he wasn't listening. He was looking at her while thinking how beautiful her face was, how innocent her eyes were, how sweet her smile looked. He didn't know what happened to him, until he moved closer and kissed her.

They Spent a happy night together. He was enjoying every moment he shared with her. He thought that everything was perfect, but the other boys convinced him to have 'Some fun'. Some kind of fun that wasn't welcome from her. She was very disappointed, he was very angry from himself. He spoiled one of the best things that occured to him.

He finally came back to his old habits, the bully, and his relationship with her became cold. He became one of her brother's best friends. He sometimes went to their house, and got to see her again. She always greeted him with a smile, as she seemed not being angry from him. Good, she propably forgot about what happened a couple of years ago.

During middle school, he was one of the most popular boys in there. Girls every where were chasing him, like he was some kind of a target but he was keeping his eyes on one girl. She entered middle school as well, and being herself, she was also the bright student there. She didn't change a bit in her personality, and she became stronger and more confident. However, her looks were different. She was prettier than ever. Her face, her body, her innocent blue eyes. When she greets him with her usual sweet smile, he was fighting hard not to blush. He was looking forward to see her every day, and he tried to reconnect with her. Fortunately and much to his happiness, they became friends again.

Moving to high school, his feelings for her were stronger and deeper. He was always thinking about her. A huge grin appeared on his face whenever he saw her. She was like an angel. Her beauty and big heart were always attiring him. They became best friends and he was grateful for her being by his side.

They got seperated when she got accepted in Oxford's university. When she came back to Springfield during breaks, he was the first one to greet her. He was always waiting for her in the airport, even before her family, and when he saw her coming, he gave her a warm, bone-crushing hug. It was very nice to enjoy the warmth of her body, and feel her touch on his skin. He was meeting her and her brother to have dinner together, but he always wished to be alone with her. They were enjoying their time, joking, laughing, eating, playing. She was sitting next to him, holding his hands, and he responded by tickeling hers lightly.

However, somrthing changed. She didn't come back to Springfield for a whole year. Her brother told him that she was busy with her exams and projects, but he was still worried about her. He finally decided to travel to London to see her. He missed her a lot. Her looks, her voice, her whole presence. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He went to her apartement, since he had the address, and knocked the door. She opened the door and his heart started to pound in his throat. She gasped and hugged him then invited him inside. They spent the whole evening chatting and talking together and he was very glad to hear her melodious voice again. He spent two days in there, but one day, while getting out of his room, he saw her standing in front of the mirror in the living room.

She was very beautiful and he couldn't move his eyes from her. She was wearing a sleevless blue dress that matched the colour of her eyes, her long blond hair was thrown elegantly on her shoulders and she had a light make up on her face. She was the prettiest woman he ever saw. Looking back at him, she smiled widely. He asked her about the reasons of her dress up. She told him that she going to a date. A date. With someone else. He felt frustrated and he started to ask about her relationship with this guy. Apparently, she wasn't really pleased with his questions and she told him that this was none of his business, but he didn't stop asking her.

Jalousy and sadness took over him as he lost control of himself. He felt betrayed and left behind. He always thought that she was his, only his. That was enough for her to yell at him. She told him that he was the most annoying guy she ever met, that he has no right to butt in in her own life. Angry and shaking with rage, she got out of her apartement while cursing him between her teeth. Great, he thought. He di dit again. He ruined his relationshipwith her again, and this time is much worse. He started to pack his things as he decided to come back to Springfield. After booking his flight, he went to the airport. He felt like thousand knives were cutting his heart. He wished he could see her one last time, he was always there for her when she was leaving. She could give him a tight hug, very tight, and he didn't want to let go of her. But now, he couldn't do that. She doesn't love him. She would never do it. He is just a selfish man, who only thought about his own feelings. He should be happy to know that she was happy herself. Instead, he behaved like a jerk, an asshole. Turning behind him for the second time, he didn't want to say goodbye.

* * *

Running out of her apartement, she fought hard to stop her tears from falling on her cheeks. They would ruin her make up, the make up she putted for her date. She didn't love him, no. They were just friends. She was satisfied with her life this way. She liked Jack, the guy who invited her to the dinner, she really did.

She tried to convince herself that she didn't need him, that she didn't want to see him, that she didn't love him, but deep inside her soul, she knew she was lying.

She arrived to the restaurant where her host was waiting for her. She felt breathless, exhausted, her legs couldn't lift her weight anymore. Yet she tried to act natural. The thoughts in her mind were racing, and her heart was beating violently. Jack tried to cheer up to the mood, but she didn't care about it. She was only thinking about him. She knew what happened to her, and she couldn't deny it any longer. She fell for him. She loved him with all her heart. She hurted him really bad earlier too.

Quickly, she got up of her chair and ran outside the building, leaving poor Jack puzzeled and confused. She wanted to aeeive before it's too late. Tears started to run like water falls on her face while she sprinted towards her apartement. She got inside and found nobody. She didn't give up, she knew that he left because of her, to make her happy. But she wasn't happy without him being there. She loved him, she needed him. She wanted to hold him against her and confess her feelings.

A thought came to her mind very quickly. She decided to look for him in the airport. Getting out of the taxi, she rushed to the airport. After asking the receptionist about the time of the departure to Springfield, she got relieved. Good, she still has the time to find him. She hoped that he didn't arrive to the departure lounge.

Her wish was realized as she saw him in a cafeteria, drinking a glass. Pushed by her emotions, she runned towards his direction, but he didn't see her coming. Trying to get his attention, she spoke with a loud angry voice : « You are a selfish and heartless person, you know that ? »

Raising his head, he said with a surprising tone : « Lisa ?... »

« Why did you do that Nelson ?! I was worried sick about you ! »

« you were right… » He finally whispered « …I am a selfish and heartless person, I am really surprised to see you talking to me again… »

« What do you mean with that Nelson ? » Her tone was shaking as she fought hard not to cry.

« I am a nosy bastard, I behaved like a moron earlier. I deserve your anger, I am just a good for nothing loser. I wanted to be happy and I didn't pay attention to your feelings. I thing you are doing a lot better withou-»

He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt Lisa's warm lips kiss his passiontely.

« I love you Nelson. You are a big jerk for not knowing it. »

« L-Lisa… » He murmured with disbelief while touching his lips.

« I always loved you, I was lying to myself before, because I thought you didn't love me back. »

« I…I am sorry… » He tried to apologize, but she continued quickly : « No, I must apologize for acting like a bitch. »

She looked straight in his eyes. He caressed her face and kissed her again while holding her tight. « I love you Lisa. I will always do. »

The both of them got up, holding each other happily and going back to her apartement. They spent the following days together, they were the happiest couple on the earth.

…Nelson smiled as he saw 'The sleeping beauty' lying next to him. Slowly and trying not to wake, he slid his hands to her bare waist and pulled her tightly against him. Feeling her warmth and the touch of her naked skin, he planted a kiss on her forehead while whispering : « I love you Lisa…I will always do .»

* * *

 **Sooo, what do you think ? I know, it's a little bit cheesy, espicially the last part, but I hope you liked it** **Again, please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes, and tell me if you found any so I'll try to emprove myself.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
